<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Call Me Yours by TechSupportDolphin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29925123">Call Me Yours</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TechSupportDolphin/pseuds/TechSupportDolphin'>TechSupportDolphin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>CallMeKevin But Its All Fanfiction [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>CallMeKevin - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Flirting, Cute, Drinking, Drunk Sean McLoughlin, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, F/M, Falling In Love, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Funny, Help, Hook-Up, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Neck Kissing, Reader-Insert, Romance, Sleeping Together, Smutty, Teasing, YouTube, fast burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:33:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,973</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29925123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TechSupportDolphin/pseuds/TechSupportDolphin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin wasn’t one for parties. In fact, he really disliked them. There were too many people, and conversations were always awkward no matter the topic. Then there was the issue of where to put your hands while standing or grab another drink just for something to do. How many times does one check their phone? To rude? It wasn’t like he was even looking at anything, mainly just scrolling through tags on Twitter or reading comments as a pass time.</p><p>But to make matters worse, this wasn’t just some random party down in some dingy pub, but instead, one of the high-class bars that the top you tubers threw every year. So when Sean gets drunk and forces Kevin to talk with another cute youtuber, what is he supposed to do? Will this end in love? Or will he scare her off by talking about Jim pickens and the cult?</p><p>Who knows! Kevin certainly doesnt.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kevin O'Reilly/Other(s), Kevin O'Reilly/You, Mark Fischbach &amp; Ethan Nestor, Mark Fischbach &amp; Sean McLoughlin, kevin o'reilly/reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>CallMeKevin But Its All Fanfiction [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200740</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Call Me Yours</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Im....im so sorry if Kevin reads this....Im so sorry-</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kevin wasn’t one for parties. In fact, he really disliked them. There were too many people, and conversations were always awkward no matter the topic. Then there was the issue of where to put your hands while standing or grab another drink just for something to do. How many times does one check their phone? To rude? It wasn’t like he was even looking at anything, mainly just scrolling through tags on Twitter or reading comments as a pass time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But to make matters worse, this wasn’t just some random party down in some dingy pub, but instead, one of the high-class bars that the top you tubers threw every year.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t even like Kevin was in the same league as the big three wonder boys who arranged the party. Maybe it was cause he and Jack were close, or perhaps just cause Sean put the right word in that he wouldn’t cause problems, but it didn’t matter. He was here for the other Irish lads and would stay for their sake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The entire place was packed with people and drinks and blaring bright lights. It wasn’t like the parties back in Cork, Ireland, but a lot was different down in LA. Yeah, Kevin was staying down in LA with Jack to make some connections with other content creators, and yes, he wasn’t feeling the whole atmosphere, but it could be worse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At least it wasn’t in that sad little island that they called Britain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lifting his drink, Kevin sipped at the whiskey while glancing around for a semi-familiar face. He recognized a few of the YouTubers but only by names on the platform, no one he knew from actually hanging out after work or tweets. Even if someone recognizable did walk by, was Kevin going to call out to them? Nope, not this Irish boy. Save the awkward chats for when he was drunk enough to try and see like a normal human being, not feeling like an anxious ball.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An escape, that’s what Kevin needed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So, really, he should’ve been glad at the sigh of a certain brown-haired ((and drunk)) Irish fellow stumbling up to him. He should be happy at the great smile across Jack's face, but the only feeling was slight regret for agreeing to this party.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Eyyyyy there mate, did cha see that lass over beyond starin over at cha earlier? Been sipping minerals all night long. Won't be getting the fears tomorrow! A real beauty that one ain’t she though?” God, did that accent get thicker since when they got there? The Irish did seem to come out more with the extra round of shots that Jack took. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think you had too many pints of Gat. Let’s getcha some water, lad-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“HEY (Y/n)!!! COME ‘ERE!” Sean cut in quickly with a tipsy grin, Kevin lowly sighing from behind. Would it be rude to try and dip away? Sean was already a drunken mess, and there was some responsibility on poor O’relieys shoulders to care for the bumbling boy that was currently waving like a mad lad.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instead of running like the coward he wanted to at the movement, Kevin glanced past to look into the crowd, where a young woman was now staring back. Her eyes were sparkling when they connect with his, and for just a second, the idea of staying didn’t seem so horrible. The music was loud, and the lights hurt Kevin’s eyes, sure, but then there was that girl, the way she smiled so softly and walked to the two with grace even while everyone was drunkenly dancing at every angle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was an odd feeling to have after just seeing someone. The name didn’t even sound familiar, so did your channel just not mention it? Was the channel small, kind of like his was? Not that Kevin had a small channel, only compared to someone like Sean, it was far tinier.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But a part of Kevin hoped you knew about his channel, that you watched his videos or at least knew of the CallMeKevin brand. Why would you stare if not because of knowing the videos? Or did Sean just do what Sean does best, talk up the Irish gang of boys to anyone willing to listen or give a damn? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You have to give it to the bastard. He loved his fellow Irish mates and talked em up like a storm. Was more proud of them than their own families</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Either way, Kevin gave a small smile as you carefully pushed past a very drunk Mark who was clinging to Ethen. Your laughter escaped at the sight of the two, and Kevin felt a jab at the heart from the adorable sound....oh god, human feelings-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“(Y/n)...this is my mate, Kevin. ‘Es, a real nice lad, don't cha think? Terrific lookin. It's like hen's teeth trying to find such a nice laddie to wet the tea and all that.”Sean reached up to pat at Kevin gently with a cheeky wink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another laugh followed at the soft gesture between them. It was almost worth having Sean’s horrible alcohol breath near Kevin's nose just to listen to that sweet sound. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh yes, I have to agree with you on that one, my friend.” You added with a small smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s been looking to meetcha, you know! A real fan of the channel, looking for a bit of a crack at the Irish lovin-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sean!” You cut in with what Kevin assumed to be a light blush. Or were they just the lights? God, they couldn’t get lights that didn’t strobe so much? How does a normal person tell if someone is blushing? “I’m sorry, I uh...you know how he gets when drunk.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, it’s quite alright.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh!” Ok, that look was just PRICELESS. It really shouldn’t have been a shock that Sean was friends with a bunch of Irish fellows, but the accent and deep drawl had your eyes widening, and a short inhale following. “Sorry, sorry, just...wow, you’re accent...sorry, you must get that a lot.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Right, so Sean had lied a bit about you knowing the channel, but you were a fan of what Sean told you about the man. Tall, pale, gorgeous eyes that pierced down into yours. Quite a few people talked about his killer humor and almost shy nature despite the channel's more abrasive nature and loud commentary. Kevin was sweet, caring, and actually quite nervous about himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was what drew you in, the moment Sean mentioned how Kevin was hesitant with videos about his singing or other more personal things. What’s better than a guy who was sweet and shy?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Sean didn’t mention how good-looking Kevin was. You hadn’t even known the guy you were watching WAS Kevin; he just looked like a handsome stranger at the bar sipping away a whiskey. Even without knowing it was Kevin, you sensed that I-Don’t-Belong-Here vibe excreted off of his nervous stares and shaky hands. Hell, he had put his hands into his pockets, pulled them out, awkwardly rubbed them onto his thighs, then resorted at least twenty times in the last ten minutes alone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>During your staring, you noticed how Kevin gently would rub at his neck while someone talked to him, nervous tic perhaps? It was cute either way. He also would take a hand through those gorgeous locks of brown hair, lightly tugging at the end before letting it fall back into a sexy unkempt mess. The Irish fellow didn’t seem to realize the hot messy look it gave, but damn, did YOU notice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yet, with every step you had taken closer, the more attractive he was, and your heart was pounding every damn second those eyes stared into yours.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kevin was also aware of your looks. Your hair, that killer dress, how your smile quirked up just the tiniest bit but in an almost nervous manner. Confidence seemed to be in every step you had taken, but for a moment, it flickered, a human reaction but more grounding for Kevin’s nerves. It was nice to see someone else hesitant to talk. Something that connected both parties, if you will.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Or maybe you were just too busy staring at that killer body, and his unique manly looks had you nervous. But of both.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, well, usually I get comments on the paleness more than the accent. Wee bit on the height as well, I suppose.” Well, yeah, he was like a tree compared to you. Even with heels. “Sean said your name (Y/n), yeah?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yup! I go by (C/n) on YouTube, though. I’m not as popular, but Sean has really been helping after Mark introduced us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, a real nice lad that one.” The ice in Kevin’s whiskey was starting to melt, but the cool condensation helped keep him aware of it. Quickly taking a sip, he watched as you looked over to where the dark-haired man in question was currently sobbing over Unnus Annus. “How do you know ‘im? If ya don’t mind asking.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When he moved to LA, I was across from where he lived. I baked some cookies and brought em over, mentioned I was a bit of a YouTuber, and we hit it off. He helped me start the channel.” It wasn’t an extraordinary or intricate story, yet it had Kevin nodding and leaning in close with interest. Your voice was loud enough above the music yet still held a soft sweetness in it. How was that possible?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> When you glanced back, your faces were closer, and he backed up to respect your boundaries with a light blush. The naturally pale skin made it more apparent than yours had been before, but it only had you giggling softly and stepping up in front of his broad chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You had to look up just to connect eyes. The height difference wasnt completely horrible. However, it was a very present reality at the moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You were small compared to him. It was cute, like you were a fun-sized candy compared to the king. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carefully reaching out, you traced along the buttons of his shirt, the material loose and soft but starchy from ironing. The deep red matron accent his skin perfectly, the color making his eyes pop and skin glow heavenly. He had opted for dark blue jeans with simple laced-up black boots tucked underneath the pant legs to match the rest. It was simple enough for a nice out, but also insane attractive.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quietly he swallowed and tried to be subtle about moving into the soft touches. They were so faint it was almost unnoticeable, but oh boy, did he notice them. How were you so comfortable and confident while doing this? And why could HE have that confidence?!?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to grab another drink with me, Kevin?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That'd be a whale of a time.” He drawled out the accent longer just for your sake, another giggle following to boost his confidence just a wee bit. “Just be careful now. We Irish can hold our drinks pretty well. Awful good at it myself if I do say so.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The challenge had those brilliant eyes twinkling in mischief that Kevin wished to match. Just to tease, you leaned in, lips brushing against the edge of his pale neck up to the shell of his ear. The air-cooled down all around you both, and Kevin was at a loss of words from the soft kiss your lips gave to the skin it had access to. But then again, he had been at a loss of words since seeing you; just getting out any conversation beforehand was purely based on the will of God intervening.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But back to the kisses on his ear at the moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was gentle and soft and such a tease he had to refrain from grabbing your waist and pulling those sinful kisses closer. Would the shyness even permit such a cocky move? Jack or Mark certainly would have done it, drew you in, and kissed those lips off to show you how a man does it. Show that Irish loving just as his friend mentioned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instead, Kevin shivered and quickly shut his eyes while your whisper filled every single one of his senses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry; I can hold my own against a man~.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh god-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But I’m afraid our drink will have to wait, sadly.” Wait what? No no! This was going so well! “We both have a few drunk friends to attend to, and I can’t let Mark drive home like this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was an apologetic tone towards the end as he glanced over to where you were watching Mark, the man once again latched onto someone, but instead, the victim was Kevin’s own personal drunk buddy. The two swayed with their bottles of beer while singing horribly out of tune.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course, Kevin had to be responsible for the group. It was his job. But he wished that for once he had the confidence to turn and maybe...I don’t know, ask you out? Tell you that they would be fine and drag you off and show you that the shyness wasn’t all he could give?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Kevin instead nodded while running a hand through his hair distractingly. It made you pause before you finally snapped out of the trance to reach into the dangling purse by your side. Quickly you placed a sleek silver phone into his other hand and gave a small genuine smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Put your number in.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, wanna make sure Sean gets home alright?” The metal cooled his fingers as he spoke softly. It wasn’t a subtle way to figure out if getting his number was just a way to watch your friend or something more, but you fell into the answer he wanted without a second thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was hoping I could text you and met up to talk more. Get some coffee, walk around LA. I could show you the sights.” A pause followed, and you shyly looked away. “Plus... I wanna make sure YOU get home safe more than anything...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That last part had feelings bubbling up way more than they should’ve been. No normal person should be THAT happy at a stranger showing interest in them getting home safely. But this was a normal conversation or normal people. Kevin wasn’t used to talking with people he didn't really know well. He barely even talked outside his friend group in school.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So maybe falling quickly for the random cute YouTuber at a party was inevitable. A lack of experience flirting lead to fragile hearts and quick confessions, something that a few more whiskeys probably would have torn away from his lips without consent. Maybe leaving early was a secret blessing in surprise. Nothing ruined a good drinking session like telling the girl you might be crushing on her after only five minutes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The phone returned to your hand, but before he could say anything else, you pulled him by the arm into a tight embrace. What were you doing?! Did he hug back?? Would it be weird to move away? Where DID HE PUT HIS DAMN HANDS-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Say cheese!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-What?” Kevin turned and noticed your camera pointed directly at him. The flash went off before he could give a semi-nice-looking smile ((It would come out wrong either way, he knew this from experience.)), but you kept snapping until he finally managed to take a nice one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your arms unlooped from his neck to scroll through the options before finally adding one to the contact. “Now I can tell all my friends I got a selfie with a famous YouTuber.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Great, Kevin could feel another blush coming onto his face just from that LITTLE bit of praise. He swallowed thickly while rubbing his neck and avoided staring down at the phone while you sent the photo to his contact. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There we go, now you have a picture of me for my contact as well!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'll put you in when I get home. I should um...get Sean.” he cringed at the lack of coolness in his voice, but if you noticed, you had the mercy to spare him without laughing right out. At least you were nice enough to save the humiliating teasing for a first date-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wait, was getting coffee a date? Was it rude to assume that? How many more questions would he ask before FINALLY getting an answer to at least one of them??</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But all that worry and nervousness faded when you leaned in to kiss his cheek, the innocent gesture somehow more shaking to his demeanor than your teasing touches beforehand. The other time could be excused to some drunken mistake, but no, the was softer and had some feeling behind it: a small peck, yet a huge rush of butterflies for Kevin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mark threw himself over your back before either of you could say anything. The tall man's weight had you gasping out in shock while Sean latched back onto your partner. “(Y/n)! Hiiii.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mark, you know by now that getting drunk will be a big mistake tomorrow. I’m not taking you to the doctor if you get your stomach pumped.” The tone was teasing as you wrapped one of his arms around your shoulder, his face near yours with a loopy smile. “Come on now, Up ya go-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Keveyyyyyyy, my boy! My pretty precious baby BOY!” Oh great, now Sean was at it again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kevin did his fair share of lifting Sean ((Jesus, he needed to lift some more....these weak Irish pale arms were nothing to be proud of)) and slowly walked behind you and Mark. “‘Ello Sean. How are ya?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I feeeel...Like a potato.” Seans face schrunched up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How very Irish of you, lad, but ya utterly wrecked.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure in it! I loves ya, Kevin. Yours so nice to meee.” The doors to the bar slowly opened, the bouncer holding it while you nodded back with a smile. Uber's and cars were whizzing by, the loud streets so vast and packed full compared to the quiet countrysides that Kevin was used to. Sure, Cork had its rush hours on the freeways, but nothing this insane.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nonetheless, the packed streets were normal for most LA patrons, and instead of panicking ou calmly pulled out your phone and clicked along through the Uber app. A small ding followed as Mark slowly slid down against the wall while Sean followed suite. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’ll be a few minutes before the rides here. Do you know your way back to Sean's hotel?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think I might have the address.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“if not, I’m sure Mark wouldn’t mind giving up a guest room. Ill text Amy.” Despite the loud music blaring from behind, the world seemed to slow into a peaceful lull, and Kevin stared at your profile in the lights. The signs gave a soft pinkish glow to the curve of your face, and he noted the way your nose curved in that unique way, how beautiful your hair was as the wind blew the strands every so slightly, he even noticed how your nails had been slightly chipped at the tips from what he assumed to be nervous biting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As if on cue, you bit along your thumb in thought. “She says it's fine but only has another room for Sean. Do you want to maybe stay at my place? I have another room that has a pull-out couch.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That would be lovely.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cool! Maybe we can have that coffee early.” How had he managed to even do this? Not only net in an interesting conversation without somehow screwing up horribly, but then managed to get a date AND get invited to stay over. It wasn’t exactly the kind of moves Kevin could manage to pull, yet he was doing extremely well, all things considered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe he would have some time to search up your channel when he got home. Usually, one could guess a YouTuber by their looks. Make-up Chanel’s always had that killer look when going out. Vloggers chatted a little too much but always were interesting with stories, Gamers stuck with their group of other nerds, and the Theorists would be arguing over different things. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You were confident and pretty, so a Vlogger wouldn’t be out of the question. But being friends with Sean and Mark could shift you into Gamer/Review territory. Unboxing? Could explain the broken nails. Artist? Edits maybe? Hell, did you do TikTok? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another gush of cold air pushed away the strands around your face while Kevin shoved his hands into the pockets of his tight jeans. Maybe Sean had been right to bring himself a jacket. It seemed you had taken the advice as well, the leather coat loosely hanging over your frame and covering your arms. Up until now, he hadn’t even noticed that your dress was almost the exact same color as his maroon shirt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It almost looked like you two matched on purpose.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a few more minutes, a big black van rolled up in front of the bar. It was sleek and new, expensive certainly, something that Kevin assumed you had the money for. The man quickly got out and opened the door for Mark, Sean falling in closely behind. You leaned in once the driver was back in the front seat and gave quick instructions of where the house was with a pleasant look. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here’s a tip for your trouble. If you don’t mind, please make sure they don’t get into too much trouble. These guys got big things to do at home.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, ma’am!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok, thanks again, Connor.” You patted the van before turning to Kevin. “I brought my own car here today, so I can drive us back. I don’t think you would be able to after those whiskeys you had.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kevin cocked an eyebrow and smirked. “I told ya, I’m Irish, I can handle my drinks. I'll be fine heading on.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m quite sure you can, big man. But LA officers aren’t as forgiving of drinking and driving compared to overseas. Your stuck with me tonight.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, that didn't sound like a terrible idea, in Kevin's opinion, so he opted to shut up instead of pushing it. Then again, it felt nice to find someone who liked to banter back and forth lightly. Was that flirting? Maybe. Either way, it was lighthearted enough that the anxiety hadn’t settled in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What did suddenly become a reality was that Kevin was going into a strangers car in a back alley in a city no one knew him in. Sean was way too drunk to be any help, plus he was over where ever Mark was. He knew Sean trusted you, but it still was wild to think he was climbing into your car with no idea of who the HELL you were. What happened to that stranger danger lesson back in primary school? Guess that doesn’t really matter when your a 6ft tall Irish man getting into a cute girl's car.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now would be a good time to pick a god and pray to it, just in case.....in this case, that god being our good Lord Jim.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This entire time Kevin had been pulling out detective moves yet asked not a single question. Maybe it would’ve been more normal to just ask a person about their life, but what’s the fun in that. Much better to scurry around someone’s things and make assumptions based on what ya find. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The car was neatly put together, a little pink rose hanging from the rearview mirror, and a few stickers slapped onto the dashboard. A Warfstache, Septiceye, what he assumed to be your own brand. There were a few more but nothing that caught his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The middle console had a black bag spilling a few lipsticks that you quickly swiped up and shoved in the backseat out of view. An empty Starbucks cup ((Sean must’ve turned you to the dark side of dirty bean water)), a few hair ties scattered about, and finally, a mini plush version of yourself sitting on the dash. It stared back with adorable black eyes at Kevin as he buckled up swiftly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, forgot I had this one out. Let me just throw it in the back.” The doll dropped to the leather seats without a sound while you inserted the car keys. “Just got those up on my merch store. I like to keep the first of all my merch for memory’s sake.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I did the same with my Jim prints. Gotta keep our good leader happy after all.” Oh no, why did he mentioned the cult leader on the drive back? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It didn’t seem to phase you. Instead, you merely laughed heartily. “Jim, huh? Is he a member of your channel?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You could...say that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mysterious. I like that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Heh, yeah....very mysterious. I am very, very mysterious. That’s what I’m known for.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can see why.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been told I’m tall, dark, and handsome as well.” Oh, aren’t we just humble tonight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeah, it wasn’t like he was just hiding the fact he was talking about a sim who was known to murder his neighborhoods and Enslave the others in the basement. Psh, not at all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So...” He really hoped you didn’t think he was as boring as he sounded to himself. Couldn’t be more interesting, Kevin? At least ask her something! “You never said what your channel was about.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The question has you peeking up happily behind the wheel. Somewhere along this totally not awkward chat, you started driving, the scenery going by quickly and neon colors beaming down through the dark windows. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It seemed this was a good question just based on how you instantly started talking quickly. “Oh, you know, I range in subjects. I started as a reaction channel but branched out into gaming. That’s how I met Sean, actually. We hit it off, and he convinced me to move onto LA, mentioned he had a friend there who could help out. Pure coincidence that Mark lived nearby, but I’m thankful to them.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m a bit of a gamer myself.” Excellent listening, Kevin. Keep it up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve dabbled a bit in the reading career, mainly for my own book, though. Narrating is always fun. You would be amazing at it with that voice.” A book? Geez, you really WERE popular. It wasn’t like anyone could just have a book written about them ((or did you write it yourself? Either way, impressive.)), and Kevin felt a bit shy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You were out of his league even with the famousness put to the side. It didn’t seem to be a big deal to YOU, though. “I’m sorry, I don’t want to seem like I’m bragging. What about you? Got any interesting topics on your channel?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh god, it’s one thing to listen but actually talk? Ok, you got this Kevin, woo the girl with your super cool YouTube videos. “I um... I do gaming.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>.............god damn it, Kevin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Awesome! Sean mentioned you have been doing the sims for a good while now! I’ve always wanted to get into that, been busy with bitlife mainly.” Hey! Perfect! A way in!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kevin leaned towards the middle console with a grin. Eye contact was one of those tips most people would use while flirting or getting to know someone, but he had to default to staring at your profile while you navigated back roads. Where even were you? “Beliefs great. I just finished up a video on that a while back. Did everythinggggg wrong.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh my god, he actually managed to make a joke and get a laugh out of a normal human being and not out of pity! It felt different with real people instead of just comments assuring his humor. Plus, your laugh had him smiling. It was just so dang cute.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The car came to a slow stop, and you turned with bright eyes. There was that slow moment again, where Kevin was out of breathe and completely entranced, his heart pounding loud enough that it must’ve been obvious. He wished he knew what you were thinking, if you thought he was as pretty as he thought you were.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Was pretty even the right word? There were a million that could be used right now. Angel-like was the first to come to mind. Death didn’t even sound that bad if you created him at the pearly gates.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But there’s was something else at this moment causing him to freeze. Your right hand shifted from the wheel to grasp at his, eyes drifting down to Kevin’s lips while licking at your own with a silent swallow. No one was around on the street, so even when the light shifted back to green, the entire world stayed still.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I...I’m happy we met. I feel like you just get me, you know?” Your head tilted slightly, Kevin’s eyes still focused on your slow-moving lips. Was he supposed to respond? He really wanted to kiss you, but that would be weird and way too sudden. Don’t freak out a woman by kissing them, especially when they were driving you home. “Sean was right when he said I would like you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You like me, ey?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As middle school as it sounds....yes.” Oh yes, this was very primary school-like. Nothing screamed awkward pubescent teen like Kevin awkwardly shifting around, palms sweating while trying to figure out what was the right thing to do. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was just as nerve-wracking as primary school, yet more was at stake. You could just forget school, crushes, and bullies, and everything else back then didn’t matter when you grew up. It was just childhood mistakes back then. But now? Now, he was accountable for these actions. Can’t blame it all on puberty or hormones. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So when you leaned closer, eyes flutter ring softly and his name falling from those heavenly lips so softly, what was Kevin to think? How was he supposed to respond other than lean forward as well, forehead brushing up against yours and eyes flickering with nervousness that blended with the excitement? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No, this wasn’t like primary school. This was more. This was special; it was sweet and gentle and slow, not rushed like middle school had been. You weren’t his first kiss, but he wanted you to be the last.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just millimeters away. Skin almost brushing and hand tightening around the one you had left along his thigh. This was happening. He was here, with an amazing girl in the front seat of some random car in the middle of nowhere at a green light. Maybe that was the sign all along. It was time to move, to go forward, go to Start and collect your 200.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And so, he di-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span>HONK </span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>FOR THE LOVE OF FECKING TURG!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god! I forgot we were driving!!” Quickly grabbing the wheel, you lurched the car forward speedily, hand going out the window to wave at the angry driver while Kevin let a shaky exhale out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How long was he even holding that?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The reality was setting in of what almost happened. He should’ve just hurried along sooner, but this felt like the right choice. Don’t push things. Let it fall into its own place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But when he glanced over and saw that blush on your cheeks, how you bit at your lower lip in thought, he only wanted that kiss so much more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m uh...sorry about that. I don’t know what I was thinking. I mean the middle of the road? Can’t even keep it in my pants long enough to get home.” A nervous chuckle followed. “I didn’t mean to put you in a weird position. Guess I kinda forced you into it-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wanted to kiss you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A short silence followed before you shakily responded. “.....oh. I see.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah....” ok, maybe this was a bit more like primary school than he thought. “Is that Um...weird?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It couldn’t be weirder than ASKING if it’s weird. Who asks if something is weird? Just by asking, he’s making things WORSE. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not at all! I totally want to kiss you as well! Wait that sounds weird. I’m being weird. I’ll shut up now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But it’s wasn’t weird at all. In fact, it was exactly what little Kevin needed to hear right now. You wanted to kiss him. In fact, you sounded EAGER! When was the last time something like this happened? Not to sound down on himself, but not a lot of romance happens in this field of work. Fans were off-limits most times ((it was just too weird to date someone who knew everything’s bout you, plus you had to get to know them from scratch)), and strangers were a hassle. But there was that nice middle ground with other YouTubers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You understood the work. The weird hours and recording wouldn’t seem odd, plus more times than not talking to a camera for hours scared the normal person away. Even if things ended just as friends, maybe there would be a collab out of this. Perhaps, a few gaming videos, review something together even though that wasn’t exactly Kevin’s channel brand. He would branch out if it meant more time with you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But his thoughts didn’t last long. The car stopped and shut off, the lights flickering down a notch until only the outside gave guidance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No movement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>...........</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We should probably....get out now.” Your nails tapped against the wheel slowly but made no move to unbuckle. He also remained frozen in place. “If your hungry, I can make something real quick. I went grocery shopping before getting ready for tonight.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Flashbacks to Kevin's own cooking videos started up like a film inside his mind, the slight cringe unnoticed by your averted gaze. “Yeah, that sounds grand. I’m famished.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another silence passed until you glanced over with a wobbly smile. Ok, nothing to worry about...just....unbuckle....and get out-.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I kiss you?” JESUS (Y/N), CAN YOU NOT WAIT?!??</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kevin’s head snapped to stare at you with wide eyes and a slight choke. Maybe a normal person would take the hint to just lean in for a kiss, but the shock kept him rooted down and staring with slight panic. The lack of response threw you off the high horse of confidence, so you instead quickly escaped the awkwardness by shoving yourself out of the car.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh no. Nonononono this wasn’t good! He was screwing up again!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-wait! Hey, (Y/n)!” The front porch light flickered alive when you stepped up to the door. Of course, your keys wouldn’t go in the first time, just had to give you a hard time instead of allowing that sweet escape- “Fecking hell, you’re fast.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ok, A tall Irish man was cornering you on a creaky porch. What would a normal person who isn’t totally awkward do? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naturally, you turned stiffly, eyes cast downwards like a child caught stealing candy. The walk was barely a few feet, but Kevin’s bolting left him slightly wobbly with his breathing while trying to catch your eyes. It felt only right to try and explain that everything was ok. It wasn’t like Kevin was this huge scary man you had to run from. That was like trying to escape a marshmallow the size of a giant.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Speaking of height, you were once again becoming aware of how tall this man was. Your head came perfectly to his chest. What would it feel like if you just moved closer, buried your face onto the lean chest, and inhaled the whiskey scent of his shirt? It seemed to linger in the air; a twinge of mint and cologne also nicely fitted with the alcohol. They must be putting something special in the Irish’s batch of cologne cause god, that scent was heavenly-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh right, you were being confronted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quietly looking up, you watched as Kevin shakily exhaled. “You left before I could get a word in there, love.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Love? Isn’t that a British thing?” How totally on the topic of you to point out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The banter eased his stress nonetheless, and Kevin was thankful that there was some recoverable chance for this evening. Nothing better than a friendly banter on some stranger's porch after she asked to kiss you. Totally normal. Everything’s fine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bit of both, I suppose. I like to think it’s more Irish than nothin.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You certainly are Irish. I’ll give you that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“100 percent, proudly. Even more than Sean. Fake Irishman that one, doesn’t even own a tractor. Could tie 'im to the boot of some John Deere and toss em in the shucks, still wouldn't know the difference to a David Brown. ” You both laughed as he went on, the accent growing thicker by the minute. “It’s like I told bessy. If she’s red, keep her in the shed, as I always say. The weather is getting real bad up in the north, trailers all on the fritz and jamming up the fields. It's truly a whale of a time watching the poor things. Stranded cows the likes of em-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t handle any more!” You cut in finally, body bent over from the deep laughter. The edges of your eyes were watering, and cheeks beat red as he joined in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few more seconds passed while you two struggled for some much needed breathe. “Ah, but in all seriousness, I was worried I spooked you off. Put the heart crossways in me. Thought you might leave me outside.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sounded so genuine that your heart almost burst. Leave him outside? Even inside the car, that would be cruel. It was freezing out here! Plus was all know what people in LA could be like.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I couldn’t do that to you, and I was more worried about spooking you! I came on way too strong. Not a great first impression of the city.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think it’s been a perfect first night, actually.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And just like that, there was nothing in Kevin’s way. No one to get between or honk loudly in traffic, no pausing to think or get nervous. There was nothing that stopped him from stepping forward to grab your face tenderly, nothing stopping him from brushing over those soft lips with the pad of his thumb slowly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nothing was going to keep him from this kiss. Not even Grognak themselves could make this not happen, and Grognak was coming by any time soon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So just as the moon passed by, clouds parting and beams of light casting over his beautiful eyes, your lips touched, hands fumbling to grasp at that deep red shirt and knees almost buckling. It was so much softer than you expected. HE was much softer than expected.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>People would rush most kisses or quicken them for someone you just met, so more important things would come from the night, but not Kevin. There was a deliberate slowness, a way to explore the feeling, really taste your lips on his. The whiskey hadn’t faded from the night, and strawberry danced over his palette from the lip gloss you chose for the party.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was sweet, just like the small whimper that escaped when he grabbed your waist gently. The sound was so small that it was devoured in the middle of the war between lips, and you could really care less. Who needed words or sounds? It was like nothing mattered other than those plush, plump lips moving so cutely against yours.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But cute only lasts so long, after all. Soon enough, it gave way to the flood gates of gentle lip biting, tongues rushing out to dance passionately while hands tried to grab something for support. It just wasn’t close enough. He felt that craving to be skin on skin, to be so close that where he ended blended with where you began. That passion only could be achieved by pressing you to the door, tongue moving skillfully into your mouth while tugging the stupid leather jacket you wore down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“K-Kevin...we should....get inside.” Dear God, how did you sound even better breathy-like? Kevin assumed he also sounded out of breath, chest heaving but mind perfectly clear. What was there to think about? All there WAS to think about was getting that stupid jacket off- “Kevin, are you listening?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmhm.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It doesn’t sound like you are.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Inside, of course, love.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then you’ll let me grab my keys.” Oh yeah. Keys. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pulling away was almost painful. Your skin looked so inviting in the moonlight, so tempting to kiss, but just for the moment, it was unattainable. Curse locks on doors. It was the ultimate mood ruiner. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thankfully the pain didn’t last much longer, and Kevin wrapped both arms around you from behind. The angle was perfect to his tall stature, lips coming down in a frantic frenzy while gently sucking at the skin it touched. Deep down, he knew it would be horrible to try and hide on camera, or even worse, the other guys, but who cared. Kevin certainly didn’t.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So the kisses and marks went on while you tried to steady yourself inside and close the door. The angle and tight grip made it hard, plus that amazing distraction, but powering through was required. LA wasn’t the safest city, and an unlocked house was just asking for robbers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For just a moment, he paused and slipped off the black boots on his feet while you tossed the leather jackets aside. Where it landed didn’t matter. Paying attention to the layout of your house or what was on display also didn’t matter. Who cares what a few pictures on the wall showed when he had his own art right here?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Besides, Kevin planned to make some art of his own tonight...</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tell me if yall want another chapter!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>